Monsters in Our Own Skin
by flight 29 down girl
Summary: The story of the La Push wolves.
1. Chapter 1

At age nineteen, my life changed forever. I phased for the first time. I shook when I was angry and when it boiled over, I didn't even recognize myself. I knew Leah couldn't handle what I was and I had conflicting feelings with her cousin Emily. It was hard to do what I knew I had too but I did and now I am at least a little happier.

"Leah honey I'm so sorry but we have to break up."

"What? After everything we did together, all the times we had! How could you Sam? What reasons do you have to end a perfect relationship?"

I didn't need to explain because her cousin had strode quietly into the room and asked what was wrong.

Leah looked from my hand inside hers and than back at Emily. She had only been visiting for a day when I felt the pull deep within me and the light, calming and sweet flood my body. It had all happened so fast, I couldn't even control it. Leah snarled an "I hate you." out to Emily and I looked on saddened. I had never meant to hurt her but I had and for that I was truly, truly sorry. Leah didn't talk to her cousin for weeks and it was awkward when Emily hugged me goodbye after she had to go back home. I knew I was meant for her but Leah.. I loved her too.. Or I did.. But then there was the ht pulling power Emily had on me and I was confused. I had no idea what happened but I knew that if it happened to anyone else after me, I would help them. I would aid them in figuring out what we were.. What they felt and how to deal with this themselves. I would never again have to feel alone, a monster in my own skin. I would start a group that allowed the others, when they felt this amazingly terrifying experience to find a way to deal with it. They would never have to feel what I had that fateful day with Leah and the night I phased for the first time. I would be first and Billy Black told me there would be others sometime soon so I had to be ready for them. And I would be. I would study and learn what we were and how we acted on instinct rather than a real brain and how we fell hard and fast almost instantly for someone we weren't planning on falling for in the first place. I would learn about it all and teach the others. I promised myself I would do this. I locked eyes with Billy and nodded knowing my mission now as head of the La Push Werewolves.


	2. Chapter 2

I was having quick and extremely sudden bursts of rage. I didn't understand where they were coming from or why they were occurring. All I knew was that I became a different person, almost a thing after having them. This current rage episode happened when I was in the water and there were a whole bunch of little kids around, playing on the beach.

"Uncle Paul! Uncle Paul!" a little girl called. I swam over to see what she wanted. The kids all called me uncle Paul probably because I was so tall. I towered above all the kids and even some of the people on the rez, but I didn;t mind being with kids. Besides a hot tempered personality, I was good with them. I liked them.

"What's that sound Paul?" another little boy asked.

"The birds. Do you hear them?" he nodded and I started a game with the kids.

"Fishie, fishie, cross my ocean." I said as the kids swam underneath me. I tagged them and made them seaweed and won the game almost every time. One girl didn't like that much and she pouted in the water with her arms wiggling around, just turned into seaweed.

"Paul you cheated! I don't wanna play anymore!"

I don't know why I got so angry then but I did and that was the end of my days with kids.

I boiled over and shook hard. I grew fur and snarled out "I didn't cheat. You just are unlucky." but all that came out was a roaring growl. The kids screamed and ran from the water and I started to run after them.

"Paul! Calm down now!" Sam's voice entered my thoughts and he was running right next to me. I calmed down some and felt myself changing back to normal.

What the hell was I? What just happened? I stood bewildered in front of Sam and he rubbed my back and consoled me some more.

"Shhh Paul. You'll be okay. I know exactly what you are going through because it happened to me before too."

I gasped and looked on in awe at him. Sam was now officially my new favorite person. I felt a little better when he drove me home and we talked about this trama I had just experienced.

" It will stop becoming so random when you're older. I learned to control when and where it happened and I will help you learn that as well. Paul, we have to stick together now. You and I are brothers and you and I will have to help the others this will happen to soon. Be ready. Kids think you are a hero so use that teaching to help the others when they phase. Please, Paul I need you. Can you do that for me?"

I had already agreed before the sentence was out of his mouth. The guy had saved my ass back there with the kids. I felt so bad about scaring them but Sam told me not to worry.

"I'll make sure the next it happens will be in a private place. Don't tell anyone about this either Paul, people like Harry and the chief could come after us. I will also teach you everything you need to know about your new life and how to be a great werewolf."

I nodded my head in thanks and he turned down my driveway. Before leaving he said"It is your duty to protect people Paul. Think of those kids you were playing with on the beach and how you would never let anything hurt them. Use that as your motivation."

I called a thank you to Sam as he drove away, happy that I didn't get in trouble when I was so close to being a danger to those kids- and others on the beach.


	3. Chapter 3

Emily was shaking and I knew she had seen Sam phase. It hurt me to see her like this so I took her to my house and then I felt sick. I was dizzy and my body felt like 500 degrees. I was gonna die, I knew I wouldn't be able to survive this now but I did.

Sam caught me by the arm and looked into the deepest part of my eyes and I knew I could somehow trust him. I had to.

"You and I we have to stick together Jared.' Sam said sternly to me. I nodded understanding that I was needed.

He took me in and taught me all about the- now I learned they were actually true- legends that Billy Black talked about for hours and I learned all about being a monster. I thought it was really cool and now that I am used to it, being a werewolf is actually kind of fun.

Or so they want you to believe…


End file.
